XIX
XIX '''(pronounced as '''Nineteen), formerly known as H!PF2018B '''(short for: '''Hello! Project Fantasy Pre-Debut Boy Group 2018) is a pre-debut team of 20 boys that was formed on June 12, 2018. They are currently working towards their major debut that is hinted for the summer of 2019. The members would be evaluated from 2018 to 2019 to decide who would be in the final line up. On August 8, the final line up was formed. Members Former Members are Pre-Debut History Pre-Debut 2018 On June 12, the group was formed with its 19 members. More information regarding the group would be released in late June or early July. On July 3, the group announced on Hello! Project Fantasy Station their first pre-debut single. The single will be released on August 6. The single while coined as a pre-debut single, will be treated and promoted as an official indie single. On July 7, the members were assigned member numbers, these numbers are based on a sports team. On July 11, it was announced that the group will have two events split between the 19 members. The first event will be on August 26 and the second one will be on September 2. On July 29, Ogata Koyo was announced as a new member joining the group, he'll be featured in the groups upcoming pre-debut single, but will not be providing vocals, but just dancing. Pre-Debut 2019 On February 22, it was announced that they have news regarding their future as a group, it will be revealed sometime in the summer of 2019. On July 18, it was announced that on August 8, the groups final members would be revealed, a total of 10 members will be making their major debut while the other members will return to being trainees. On August 1, the company announced the new name for the group for when they debut. The name being XIX. The name coming for the Roman numeral for nineteen. It was chosen to represent the 10 members (X), being formed in the nintheenth year (XIX) On August 8, the final line up was revealed and the members are: * Baek Nakyung * Toyotomi Seiho * Tomoyuki Oniji * Kim Hyungwon * Bang Tao * Matsui Taiho * Kawamura Ren * Akita Yuu * Midori Saori * Park Wooju They also revealed that the group will have their major debut in November. 2019 On August 8, the group was announced with its final members and would be having their major debut in November of that year. Discography Studio Albums Repackaged Albums Pre-Debut Singles Major Singles Original Songs * 2020.02.04 Humble Concerts and Events Pre-Debut Events * 2018.08.28 H!PF2018B 8Gatsu ~Lets Begin~ * 2018.09.02 H!PF2018B 9Gatsu ~Hello~ * 2018.10.20 H!PF2018B 10Gatsu ~Story for You~ * 2018.11.17 H!PF2018B 11Gatsu ~Winter Eve~ * 2018.12.08 H!PF2018B 12Gatsu ~Winter Kiss~ * 2019.01.20 H!PF2018B 1Gatsu ~New Year~ * 2019.02.16 H!PF2018B 2Gatsu ~Chocolate~ * 2019.03.16 H!PF2018B 3Gatsu ~The Light~ * 2019.04.13 H!PF2018B 4Gatsu ~Cherry Blossom~ * 2019.05.12 H!PF2018B 5Gatsu ~Vocalize~ * 2019.06.12 H!PF2018B 6Gatsu ~1 Year Pre-Debut~ * 2019.07.20 H!PF2018B 7Gatsu ~Realize~ * 2019.08.08 H!PF2018B ~Final Evaluation~ Trivia * At 4 Years, 7 Months, Toyotomi Seiho is the longest serving trainee. * All the members live in a three bedroom dorm. The members are: ** 1st Room: Beak Nakyung, Matsui Taiho, Kawamura Ren, Park Wooju ** 2nd Room: Toyotomi Seiho, Tomoyuki Oniji, Bang Tao ** 3rd Room: Kim Hyungwon, Akita Yuu, Midori Saori